


The Lost Cosmos

by kadikim



Series: Save You Tonight [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadikim/pseuds/kadikim
Summary: Save You TonightCASE #1: THE LOST COSMOSWhen the Cosmos—once a family heirloom of the Celestia royal family turned into a   national treasure—was stolen from the Sky Museum, Do Kyungsoo couldn't resist the urge to put his hands on the case. And Kim Jongin just so happens to be his newly-assigned partner.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Save You Tonight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886050
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First story in the SYT collection of crimes and mysteries that our crime-solving duo will try to resolve. (As they also resolve the sexual tension between them.) :D

A knock on the door interrupted the silence in the room. Detective Do Kyungsoo ignored it for the very reason that he has a hunch on who the person distracting his peace is. However, as expected, the person outside his office has no sense of respecting his personal space and the door to his office opened with a familiar squeak.

“I’m giving you thirty seconds to tell me what you want before I send you out,” Kyungsoo said, not even bothering to get his gaze away from his phone to look at the person in his office.

“The Cosmos was stolen,” the person replied.

Kyungsoo finally put down his phone and fixed the frame of his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose, a manner he has whenever he is full of emotions, whatever that emotion is. Right now, he’s mostly just annoyed. “And what does that have to do with me?” he asked, finally giving the other person a glance.

The person took a seat at the chair in front of his desk. “Let’s just say that I already told Chief that we’ll handle the case.”

Kyungsoo glared at the person. But the person looked unaffected. Instead, the person smiled saccharinely, which made Kyungsoo more frustrated.

“I’ll go ahead then, _Detective_ ,” the person said, muttering the last word in a way that makes Kyungsoo want to pull his own hair out.

Kyungsoo watched as the person leaves, closing the door behind him. Then, he picked up the file that the person left on his table. The cover was entitled “The Lost Cosmos,” with the words scribbled in a handwriting that was almost undecipherable. He sighed at the chicken-scratch penmanship, which was obviously the other person’s.

He spent at least fifteen minutes reading the content of the folder, highlighting important details. He closed the folder and leaned back on his swivel chair, taking a full minute to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose to relax himself, before finally grabbing his phone, speed-dialling a certain person.

The person picked up and before the person could even greet, Kyungsoo spoke. “Meet me in the lobby in thirty minutes. If you’re even a second late, you’re out of the case.” He ended the call quickly, not giving the person on the other line the chance to respond.

As quickly as he had hung up, his phone beeped, indicating he received a message. He opened it and found a single letter in it: “K”. He let out an exasperated sigh, regretting calling the person.

_Good luck, Kyungsoo_ , he told himself. _You’re definitely going to need it._ And he knows in himself that he’s not talking about solving the case.

*****

Kyungsoo looked at his countdown timer and at exactly five seconds left from the thirty minutes he initially set it at, a guy in a plain black shirt, ripped-at-the-knees pair of dark jeans, and black sneakers walked towards him.

“You look ridiculous,” Kyungsoo commented and glanced down at what he himself was wearing—a button-down shirt under a black coat, black slacks, and black leather shoes, which were so polished one could probably check their reflection on them.

The guy smiled cheekily. “I dress to impress, _Detective_. And you looked like you’re going to a corporate meeting.”

Kyungsoo grimaced, getting more and more pissed with the other guy. “We _are_ going to a formal meeting.” He wanted to give the guy a lecture on proper dress code, but he knows it would fall on deaf ears. He resorted to just letting out an annoyed huff. “Anyways, let’s just get to work.” He took out his car keys, walking towards the parking lot. The guy followed suit, eventually falling into step beside him.

They stopped at where Kyungsoo’s car was parked. Kyungsoo slid into the driver’s seat while the guy sat down at the passenger’s seat.

After quite some time of driving and having an internal conflict with himself on whether or not he should risk striking a conversation with his companion, he finally conceded talking when they had to stop due to a red light. “So… Why the Cosmos case?” he asked, not looking at the guy beside him.

“Well, I spent my childhood wondering what really happened to the Celestia family,” the guy responded, looking outside the window beside him.

Hearing that, Kyungsoo hummed. In reality, he has the same reason why he agreed to take the case. Kyungsoo has grown up with myths and hearsays about what really happened fifteen years ago, when the Celestia family was murdered in cold blood, leaving no one behind. Or at least, the police didn’t retrieve anyone from the family anymore and they just left the case untouched after roughly five years of trying—and failing—to find out the truth of that gruesome night.

Actually, Kyungsoo could say that this unresolved mystery is one of the factors why he ended up wanting to be a detective even back when he was still a child. So, even if he would not admit this to his (unwanted) partner, what his partner just said earned him a bit of respect from him.

Forty minutes later, they arrived at the Sky Museum, which is where the Cosmos was last at before it was stolen. They were welcomed by the museum’s director and were led into his office.

“Have a seat, gentlemen,” the director said. “I have to say that I could not be anymore grateful for your quick response to our cry for help.”

“No problem, Mr. Lee,” Kyungsoo replied cordially. “We’re very much willing to help.”

“Thank you, Detective Do,” the director said. “If you have any questions to ask and information that you need your hands on, I will do my best to be of help as well.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Kyungsoo put out his voice recorder. “Do you mind if I record our conversation?”

“Not at all.”

*****

Kyungsoo spent almost an hour asking questions he had initially prepared before going to the museum as well as follow-up questions he came up with on the spot. His partner had pitched in some questions also, most of which Kyungsoo actually found helpful with the gathering of details and possible evidence.

The director stood up. “Well, I might as well not waste your time. Come, I’ll show you where the Cosmos used to be.”

They walked outside of the office, falling behind the director. They were led to a series of hallways, until they got into a massive domed room. It was bordered by yellow police tape, indicating that it was a crime scene. There were five other people inside, who were introduced as police officers.

“Anyways, we haven’t had any serious clue as to who broke into our security system and even send three of our guards on duty to the hospital,” the director informed Kyungsoo and his companion. “Although we do have this graffiti which I’m pretty sure both of you are familiar with.” He pointed at the floor where something was spray-painted. Kyungsoo looked at it, knowing all too well what he would find considering it was part of the file his partner gave him. But seeing it up close still gave him a chilling feeling. The graffiti was the crest of the Celestia family and the words _Star will turn into dust but Celestia will have its birthright_ written around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not confident with this... :X  
> (Also, I am not good with long chapters so please bare with super short ones.)

Kyungsoo was seated beside his partner at one of the fancy restaurants near the Sky Museum. They were eating lunch with the museum’s director who was seated across them and was spouting foreign names of food to the waiter attending to their table.

“So how are you planning to go about the Cosmos case?” the director finally asked as the waiter left.

“I’ll say this straight to you now, Sir, and I hope you don’t take this personally,” Kyungsoo replied, “but I don’t just tell anyone how I solve the cases I’m handling unless—”

“Unless that anyone is me,” his partner confidently proclaimed, earning himself a glare from Kyungsoo.

“Well, there’s that,” Kyungsoo conceded. It’s not like he can keep his partner clueless about his ways if they need to really make it as a pair. “And unless we need you to do something for us. Right now, Sir, you’ve been more than enough help for us already.”

“I see,” the director said. “If that’s the case, I guess you can call me on my personal number then if you find yourselves needing anything from me.” He got out a crisp calling card from his breast-pocket and handed it to Kyungsoo.

They ate in silence and, after the meal, the two agents parted ways with the director.

Driving back to SYT headquarters was a quiet trip, both pondering the details about the case. As soon as the car was parked back at SYT, Kyungsoo quickly started walking to his office in an attempt to lock his companion out of it. He’s tired, and he wants to relax his mind. But, the guy was faster with his longer legs which gave him longer strides— _Dammit_ , Kyungsoo sighed—and beat him to the door.

“Nice try, _Detective_ ,” the guy mocked, walking inside Kyungsoo’s office like it’s his own space. “You can’t get rid of me so easily.”

Kyungsoo let out an exasperated breath, resigning to his fate. “Okay. Listen up.” He gave his partner a leveled stare. “Here’s the deal. You let me do my work in peace and you can hang out here.”

“Sounds good enough,” the guy said, slouching over the couch. “Anyways, what’s your plan for this case?”

Kyungsoo headed towards his desk. “Why don’t you guess?” he challenged the guy, not bothering to even look back at him.

“Hmmm. What would Detective Do Kyungsoo do?” Kyungsoo could sense the smirk forming on his partner’s lips. “Well, I bet you’ll do these things…” His partner enumerated several things that actually match bits and pieces of the grand scheme that Kyungsoo’s brewing in his head.

“Why are you not a top detective if you know so much about handling a case?” Kyungsoo asked, surprised at the guy’s knowledge. Sure, he has heard words around the headquarters about his partner’s intelligence and skills, but when he was paired up with the guy just a few days ago, all he has witnessed firsthand is how annoying the guy can be with his sarcasm and unnecessary quips.

The guy walked towards the front of Kyungsoo’s desk, resting his palms on it and leaning his upper body a bit to level his face with Kyungsoo’s. He gave Kyungsoo an unblinking stare. “It’s not that I know so much about solving crimes and mysteries. It just so happens that I know _you_ ,” the guy said, drawling out the last word.

Kyungsoo shivered from the way that the guy talked and stared at him at the same time. Which irritated him. He knew the guy was teasing, but Kyungsoo has limits also. If his partner wants to play around with him, then he’s gonna beat him in this game.

*****

Kyungsoo is currently hunched over his laptop. He has been doing continuous research about the Cosmos, the Sky Museum, and even the long-buried Celestia case for an hour already. When he stopped to stretch his neck for a bit to prevent the strain building up from the lack of movement, he noticed that his companion had been dozing off on the couch.

A thought occurred to him and he stood up, closing his laptop and hugging it towards his chest. He snuck towards the closed door. If this guy wouldn’t leave him alone, then Kyungsoo will be the one leaving him. Opening it as quietly as he could, he was about to take his first step outside the door when he was instantly grabbed at his elbow by someone.

He was so shocked that he almost dropped his laptop. He shook the hand off and turned to face his partner, “I swear to heavens, you’ll see stars if you touch me again.”

“If it wasn’t you who’s talking, I would think I’m getting hit on.”

“You wish!” Kyungsoo huffed, heat rising to his cheeks. “But if you don’t stop with those useless comments, I’m really gonna hit you.”

His partner raised one eyebrow up, as if in mockery. “Oh, I feel so threatened, Detective.”

Kyungsoo decided it’s futile to attempt a normal conversation with the guy so he just turned around to go back inside his office and settled his laptop back on his desk. He heard the guy follow him inside.

“So what have you gotten so far?” the guy asked Kyungsoo.

“Nothing substantial yet, but there’s a place that seems promising to lead us to a concrete evidence.”

“And that somewhere would be?”

Kyungsoo turned the screen of his laptop to the guy, showing him a picture of a guy with various tattoos of constellations on different parts of his body. “This guy’s place.”

“And where exactly is that?”

“I won’t tell you because I need to be the one to drive.” Kyungsoo has heard a lot of stories about how reckless his partner can be when it comes to driving, and he definitely does not want to experience it firsthand.

“No way!” the guy protested. “You already drove this morning. Besides, I hate how slow you drive. Like seriously, 25kph?! How is that the way a top detective drives?”

“Well, if you really care about driving, bring your own car, then,” Kyungsoo retorted. If he’s going to be bullied by this guy when it comes to his driving, then he does not deserve sitting in his car.

“Ah!” the guy groaned in frustration. “You know my car’s still in the repair shop.”

“Tough luck, bro. I just don’t want you wrecking my car with your road rage tendencies.”

The guy his hands in mock surrender. “Okay. You win this battle.”

“Oh shut up and let’s just go. I have a reputation to uphold. Plus, I’d really like for us to be able to solve this case.”

When Kyungsoo looked at his partner, he was caught off guard when he saw a genuine smile bloom on the other’s face. It made the guy look soft. “What?” Kyungsoo asked, trying to mask the effect of the guy’s smile on him by looking away and stuffing his belongings inside his bag.

“You said _us_ …” came the only explanation.

Kyungsoo then realized that it was the first time he did personally acknowledge the guy as his partner. Before Kyungsoo could speak up again, the guy looked at him with a really serious stare.

“Don’t worry, Detective. I am not going to be some dead weight to you. That, I can promise.”

Kyungsoo was surprised at his partner’s change in attitude. “Well… I guess that’s good. This is our first case together, so please do not screw this up for the two of us.”

“Like hell I will.”

“Good. Let’s get to action then.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that, to be honest.”

“I suppose you deserve a chance, Detective Kim Jongin.”

It was Jongin’s turn to look surprised, eyes widening and jaw dropping.

“Close your mouth,” Kyungsoo said, “before I change my mind.”

Jongin quickly snapped his mouth shut.

Kyungsoo hid a small smile at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kadikim1288) if you want to talk. :D


End file.
